


You Will Be My World

by novaartinoisaqueen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and a few other words, and what’s this??? they get interrupted??? bc i find it hilarious???, cursing, give them a break, like one f bomb, minor glimbow, oh look I wrote another fic of just catradora making out what a surprise, post season 5 spoilers, theyre just dumb gays in love trying to figure out relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: Adora gasped and jumped forward, pulling Catra away from the captain’s seat before she knocked into the panel of controls. “Idiot. I’d rather not die today.”Catra purred at Adora’s hand on her waist, but shoved her away and kicked at Adora’s side. It was an easy block, not meant to actually hit her. “Like you would need my help accidentally killing us.”“I’m not the one whose ass nearly became good friends with the control panel,” Adora teased, laughing.”Up for debate.” Catra made a face. “And my ass would be a great friend.”-Adora and Catra like to spar as a way to release pent up energy, even during their space travels.  Sometimes, though, they can get a little too caught up in the moment.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 301





	You Will Be My World

Adora lived for these moments. 

Swinging her staff at Catra’s legs, she aimed to knock her off of her feet. But Catra couldn’t be taken down that easily; she did a back walkover before the staff could make contact with her shins. 

“Show off,” Adora grunted, dodging a blow to the jaw. She had always envied Catra’s easy flexibility, never having been able to even do something as simple as the splits. However, she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy watching her girlfriend do flips and backbends and other crazy body bending moves.

Catra stuck her tongue out in response, a twinkle in her eyes. She charged Adora, knocking them both to the ground with an _umph._ Adora’s staff was knocked out of her grip; she was left at the mercy of Catra’s claws. 

They tussled around on the floor of the front of Darla, eyes zoned in on only each other and not caring for their surroundings. The universe might as well have not existed in that moment. 

Bow and Glimmer disappeared a while ago, mentioning something about fixing dinner even though it was only early afternoon back home on Etheria. They had probably just been chasing an excuse to get away from Adora and Catra, who had a bad habit of growing antsy and horsing around when they were bored or needed to let off steam. Earlier that day, it started off as light, meaningless bickering in the galley while they were making breakfast, arguing over muffins or pancakes. Then, there were playful pushes, shoves, pokes, and more throughout the day as they set course for the next planet on their list. Even when Adora was working on her mapping, a new hobby that was relaxing, and Catra was beside her journaling, they couldn’t hold back the mischievous glances, the shoulder nudges and ear flicks and exchange of stupid, harmless jokes made at each other’s expense. 

After the war ended, things were weird between them as they adjusted to being in a relationship while also trying to fix Etheria. The Horde hadn’t exactly taught them anything about love or relationships, so it was up to them to navigate the foreign waters of being together that way mostly blindly, with occasional help from their friends. It was awkward and apologetic a lot of times, but four months later, they were starting to get the hang of it. Kind of. Truthfully speaking, being with Catra like this was freeing. Their friendship had only improved since the day they re-entered each other’s lives, and now that they were a couple, they could finally express emotions and do things they couldn’t but wanted to do before. They were more honest and open with each other, though there were still bumps in the road. An argument here and there, words that shouldn’t have been said, secrets kept and revealed through tears. Nothing that couldn’t be resolved. And they could still act as they did before, that hadn’t changed. Their banter and childish rough housing from their days in the Horde hadn’t vanished. Adora was grateful, relieved really, that they didn’t become overly affectionate and googly-eyed and “lovey-dovey” as Bow would put it. Sometimes, yes, but it wasn’t who they were. 

The other two members of the Best Friend Squad decided to head out once things started getting out of hand. A pencil was thrown and dodged, a shove that was a bit rougher than before, an obnoxious snort that disrupted the calm humming of the ship. They sparred often in this room, as it was the biggest in the ship. The bunkroom where they all slept was also a good room for a fight, as was the former brig, but they enjoyed the openness of this room. Not to mention the windows made it all that much bigger. They could freely move here with little worry about breaking something. 

For the most part, at least. 

Adora gasped and jumped forward, pulling Catra away from the captain’s seat before she knocked into the panel of controls. “Idiot. I’d rather not die today.” 

Catra purred at Adora’s hand on her waist, but shoved her away and kicked at Adora’s side. It was an easy block, not meant to actually hit her. “Like you would need my help accidentally killing us.” 

“I’m not the one whose ass nearly became good friends with the control panel,” Adora teased, laughing.

”Up for debate.” Catra made a face. “And my ass would be a great friend.” 

Adora rolled her eyes and decided to attack then, when Catra’s guard was down. She locked a leg around Catra’s and knocked them to the ground again. “I win,” she stated proudly, pressing her whole body weight into her thighs to keep Catra pinned down. She gripped both of her wrists, slamming them to the ground. “Round two?” 

“Who said round one was done?” Catra squirmed underneath Adora, glaring at her. “I haven’t tapped out yet, stupid.” 

Adora smirked. “You’re right. Here, let me speed up the process for you.” She let go of Catra’s wrists and brought her hands to her sides, prodding and squeezing at soft spots. Catra squealed and kicked at her, but Adora didn’t stop her tickle attack. She brought her hands to Catra’s stomach, knowing how sensitive it was. 

“Adora! Stop it or I’ll kill you,” Catra wheezed out in between her laughs. She swatted at Adora’s hands and writhed under her hold, trying in vain to push the girl off. She shrieked as the attacks only got worse.

The biggest grin sat happily on Adora’s face. Her hair hung over them in a curtain, having fallen out of it’s ponytail sometime during their fight. “I’ll stop when you admit defeat.” 

“Nev—“ Catra’s words dissolved into snorts and ugly belly laughs. She was still fighting Adora, now leaving punches and scratches along her legs, anything to stop the assault. It hurt, but Adora had endured worse, much worse, so this was practically nothing. 

“Tap out.”

“No!”

“Tap out.”

“Go fuck yourself!” 

“Tap. Out.” 

Catra’s cries became desperate, her gasps for air becoming more frequent. Adora backed off, knowing this was her own form of relenting, and sat up. She rolled off of Catra to the side and let her catch her breath for a moment. 

“Ready for round two, now?” 

The murderous look she received was almost comical. “I hate you.” 

“No you don’t,” Adora stated proudly. She ran a hand through her hair, wishing she knew where her hair tie had ended up. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“True, but I’m _your_ idiot.” Adora risked reaching forward and stroking the back of her hand along Catra’s cheek. Catra looked pissed, but her purr betrayed her. 

She grumbled under her breath and slapped Adora’s hand away. Always so dramatic. 

“Aw, what was that?” Adora scooted closer, grinning from ear to ear. She pouted, mocking her sore loser of a girlfriend. “Is someone upset that they didn’t win?” 

Catra eyed her, but didn’t stop her hand from trailing up her side, starting at her knee and pausing on her neck. “No. I just don’t stand for cheaters.” 

“Says the queen of cheating whenever she can get away with it,” Adora cried. She thumbed at Catra’s chin, finding comfort in the soft purring. Her tail coiled around Adora’s waist, though neither said anything about it. 

“There’s a difference between stupid card games and a fight,” Catra huffed. They were inches apart now, close enough to feel one another's breathing. 

Adora tilted her head, teasing. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Catra’s fingers traced a pattern on Adora’s arm. The energy in the room had changed. Still charged, but a different mindset. They were alone, after all. It was rare they got a chance to steal a moment together. 

“I have a few ideas.” Her nails dug into Adora’s hip, just enough for Adora’s insides to become gummy. 

Adora smiled against her grumpy girlfriend’s lips, leaning into her. A few soft pecks, and she pulled back. Catra’s ears fell, betraying her emotions. Adora peeked at the door. Surely they had a little time. Glimmer or Bow wouldn’t dare walk in on a fight, just based on past experiences. Someone always got hurt or traumatized at what they saw. 

Slowly, scared that someone was going to barge in at any moment, Adora pulled Catra into her lap, their normal position.

“Care to show me what you have in mind?” Adora brushed Catra’s bangs out of her eyes; she was going to need a trim soon. 

Catra hummed. Her thighs found their way around Adora’s waist, where Adora’s hands went to steady her. Her arms draped over Adora’s shoulders. Like this, she was a few inches taller than Adora, and Adora could tell she enjoyed it. Their foreheads touched, lips brushing as Catra spoke. 

“Maybe.” 

The kiss was still as sweet as before, but deeper. Four months meant a lot of time to practice kissing, and they had taken advantage of that opportunity with enthusiasm. It was awkward at first, with lots of questions and hesitation and fumbling, but they were getting the hang of it. Whenever they approached something new, they took it slow and laughed through the sloppiness. 

And kissing Catra was like...like heaven. No matter how gentle or passionate or rough they got, Adora’s belly was sent into a spiraling mess. Her head went completely blank, void of any rational thoughts other than the feel of Catra’s lips, her hands, her body, and the way she made Adora completely helpless in her hold. Completely open and vulnerable. At her mercy. 

There was no better feeling in all the universe. 

Adora shivered as Catra carded her fingers through her hair, scraping at her scalp. Her hands flew to her waist, pulling her closer. A small gasp from Catra gave Adora the chance to change pace. Sweet, affectionate caresses became hungry, quick ones. There were no complaints on Catra’s end, only a soft sigh, calling Adora’s name. 

Given the chance, she would kiss Catra and hold her and be held by her for all eternity. After all, they had years of chasing after each other and harboring feelings they had been told were wrong to make up for. Dreams of Catra being hers before she truly knew what that meant used to plague Adora in her bunk back in the Fright Zone. She’d daydream about how soft her lips would feel against hers during lessons, getting her in trouble when she was called on and didn’t answer. Some nights, her blanket was too overbearing, too hot, for the things she would think about, things that terrified her and excited her at the same time. 

And now, she didn’t have to be scared anymore. She didn’t have to be afraid of them being caught, well, besides by their friends, who would only groan in disgust. There were times when their public displays became too much for them, usually more for Catra than Adora, who was still getting used to the changes in her life. But they took it in stride. Day by day. Together. No more hiding or feeling ashamed of how they felt. 

Catra gripped Adora as she peppered kisses across her face: her nose, chin, cheeks, between her eyes, eyelids. A groan escaped her mouth when Adora continued her kisses south, beginning a trail across her jaw and down her throat. She tugged at the short locks of hair at the base of Catra’s neck, and the feline responded by letting her head fall back. To know that Catra trusted her like this was enough to make Adora’s whole body quiver. 

“You’re so beautiful, Catra,” Adora murmured between kisses. “Gods, I love you.” 

Her sigh was music to Adora’s ears, her laughter a symphony. A hand snuck up Adora’s loose workout shirt, clutching her waist. “Prove it to me.” 

Something snapped in Adora, and she pushed Catra back until she hovered over her. Catra’s face was red, her gorgeous, swollen lips parted in surprise. Then she grinned up at Adora and snaked her calf around her thigh. That’s all Adora needed. 

Leaning down, she kissed Catra, just barely. Featherlight. Catra protested and pulled Adora down again, but Adora refused, instead tracing a finger down Catra’s face, from the curve of her brow bone, the tip of her nose, to her heart shaped lips. Catra closed her eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to the finger, bringing a smile to Adora’s face. 

“You taste like sweat.” Catra took Adora’s hand and placed it on her cheek, holding it there. Adora let her. 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Always so romantic. Anything else?”

Catra pretended to mull it over, leaning into the hand on her cheek. “Your face looks stupid from this angle.” 

“That’s a lot of nerve from someone with a double chin right down,” Adora retorted. She didn’t actually have a double chin, but Adora needed a comeback. Her head swam when Catra squeezed her hips, where her hand still rested up her shirt. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Adora obeyed, and they resumed their previous activity. She pulled Catra’s body up a little so that there was no space between them, and just about died when Catra arched her back against her. 

Things grew as heated as before, with them clutching and gasping against one another, digging deeper, searching for more. Adora was more than happy to be selfish during moments like this, mapping Catra’s body as carefully as she would the planets they find along their journey. Tracing, sketching, memorizing. She was no artist, by any means, but her intentions and care made up for it. What she lacked in skill, she made up for in love. 

They were so caught up in one another that they didn’t even register the door opening until it was too late. 

“Seriously, guys?” Bow averted his gaze and hid the touchpad in his hands. Glimmer groaned and smacked her hand to her forehead, muttering something about the number of rooms the ship has and how they just _had_ to pick this one. 

Adora all but tripped over herself trying to get off of Catra, who was stiff with obvious mortification and embarrassment at being caught in the act. She helped her girlfriend sit up, shooting a glare at their friends. 

“We were just, uh, working out.” Adora’s hand flew up to the back of her neck, sheepish. This wasn’t the first time they had been caught, and Bow and Glimmer weren’t completely innocent, either. Still, it was a private moment, and she and Catra were both private people. Even if they didn’t choose the best place to have a full blown make out session. 

“It’s okay, Adora. We totally get it,” a small voice said from Bow’s touch pad. Adora narrowed her eyes, recognizing it. 

“Scorpia?” 

Slowly, as though he was waiting for his ultimate death, Bow brought the screen back out for Adora and Catra to see. Yep. Half of the Princess Alliance sat huddled around one another, staring at her and Catra on the ground, both very much disheveled. 

This was _not_ happening. 

Catra had become a statue beside her. Adora was worried she was going to have to pick her up and dump her in the ship’s tiny shower just to get her moving again. She was staring intensely at the ground, gripping her shorts so tight that Adora was sure her nails were going to tear through them. 

“Heyyy, everybody.” Adora forced out a laugh. She tried to fix her messed up clothing with small, subtle movements. She glanced over at Catra again. Nothing. “Well, uh, it was great to see everyone, but Catra and I need to, um...go check on Melog! Yes!” She scrambled to her feet and helped Catra up. While seeming to have gotten over the initial shock, Catra was still avoiding looking at the touch pad, keeping her head down. 

Adora squinted at Glimmer as they passed her, and they had a silent argument. Glimmer was obviously pissed at them for not taking their business elsewhere; Adora was pissed at her for letting Bow in while on a video call with their friends; they would continue this discussion later after dinner. 

“From now on, brig only,” Catra finally spoke up, voice cracking, as they made their way back to the bunkroom to change into fresh clothing. She shot Adora a serious look. “Or bathroom. Or just...anywhere private. With a lock. No open spaces.” Melog padded up to them from their shared bunk, nestling their head against Catra’s thigh. She immediately relaxed and stroked their mane. 

Adora ran a hand over her scalp and gulped. She couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her lips. Catra looked up at her quizzically, which only caused another laugh to escape. Her hand fell to her face, and she rubbed at her eyes. Honestly, how was this her life now? Being caught in a compromising position by her friends. Serious conversations with her girlfriend about where they were going to be making out from now on. It was ridiculous, but she wouldn’t change it for anything.

She rested her hand on Catra’s arm and pressed her forehead to hers, smiling. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Sounds good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my brain, referring to writing plotless make out fics with interruptions because i find them funny: girl don’t do it, it’s not worth it.
> 
> me: im not gonna do it girl, i was just thinking about it, im not gonna do it.
> 
> me, over 2500 words later: i did it. 
> 
> if you liked, feedback is appreciated, and make sure to check out my other fics! find me on tumblr, emybain, or my she ra side blog, catradora-bitch! thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: ive changed my side blog user to adoraspumpkin (for the fall season;) )


End file.
